Hell Hole
by FunnyBunny0
Summary: Eight middle schoolers get sucked into the abyss! what happens next! btw the dragonlance part comes in later! rated t for swearing
1. reasons

**Hell Hole**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Reasons**

"Aw hell," Lauren murmured under her breath. "Ruby, were gonna be late again!"

"CRAP!" Ruby shouted. "Your right we have to be on the other side of the school in 30 seconds!" When they got to their class and received their 3rd tardy notice they both skulked to their desks with their letters home for detention.

"Well I bet you don't even know what monosyllabically challenged ignoramus MEANS!!!" Candice yelled at her boyfriend for not the first time.

"OF COURSE I KNOW!" Brady retorted.

"Ummm… guys you shouldn't be doing this in the middle of the office." Lacey stated calmly.

"YOU!" the principal screamed, "All three of you have detention!"

"What did I do?" Lacey questioned with as much respect as she could muster.

"You got yourself involved." He bellowed

"Well then you should have detention for being an incompetent ASS!" Lacey countered.

"Well I'll be seeing in double detention missy!"

"Don't call me missy!"

"Triple detention!"

"Ugh... fine you win." Lacey stated dejectedly, "For now." She added under her breath with a glare that could freeze the sun. During this exchange Candice and Brady had gotten into a fist fight.

"I wish upon you the pain and suffering of a thousand years." Onyx stated with full intent to deliver it to the skank that had backed her boyfriend into a corner trying to kiss him.

"That is nice but I don't care. So run off and play in traffic or something." The skank said degradingly.

Onyx then grabbed her by the hair and threw her down the stairs.

"Ha ha ha!" Jacob cried.

"What are you doing!" demanded Ms. Whitlow. "Detention! Both of you!"

"Fine I probably deserve it." Onyx said defeated.

"Fine I'll go." Jacob said because Onyx didn't deserve to go alone.

"Hell no! We won't go! Hell no! We won't go!" Robert chanted outside the cafeteria kitchens.

"Umm... What exactly are you protesting?" questioned one stander by.

"The school not offering vegan options!" Robert supplied helpfully.

"But they do." Said the vice principal.

"

"Sunchips and fruit juice is not a vegan option, and those salads are like rubber leaves soaked in crude oil!" Robert said enraged.

"Lessee here swearing, disrupting class, skipping class, and causing general mayhem. We have enough to put you in detention for the rest of the school year." The vice principal said harshly ignoring Robert's protests.

"Ugh! You have me there already!" Robert yelled in distress.

"Well then it's ISR." The vice principal stated coolly.

"Fine it's not worth arguing over." Robert said dejectedly.

"I'm glad you see it my way!" the vice principal stated haughtily.


	2. detention

**CHAPTER 2**

**Detention**

Lauren skulked into detention later that week with her homework in tow and sat resignedly. _I can't believe that I have detention on a Friday,_ Lauren thought.

"I can't believe that I got detention because of following you!" Ruby said exasperatedly.

"You didn't have to!" Lauren countered.

"Like I'd leave you alone to talk to Whitlow ALONE!" Ruby said, "What kind of friend would I be then!"

"A horrible one?" Lacey interjected as she entered the room.

"A Horrible one what?" Robert inquired.

."Friend." Lacey supplied flatly.

"Who's friend?" Onyx asked.

"Lauren's." Ruby said.

"Lauren's what?" Jacob asked.

"Friend." Lacey stated.

"Who's friend?" Candice inquired.

"Lauren's." Robert supplied.

"Lauren's what?" Brady questioned.

"Friend." Lauren said.

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Lambert shouted over the din of questions and answers "Sit down and get out your homework."

"But I have all of mine done." Ruby said.

"So do I." Robert added.

"Same here." Onyx added after Robert.

"Well then read quietly, I'll be back in 20 minutes I have my tape recorder on the desk. If you make a noise I will catch you." Mrs. Lambert threatened.

"Okay." The detention students said in unison.

When Mrs. Lambert left the room Robert either fell asleep or was pretending very well, Candice had a silent argument with Brady over whose fault it was they were in detention, Ruby was reading, Lacey wrote journals, Lauren did her homework, Onyx was drawing, and Jacob was reading a manga. None of them heard the quiet chanting coming from the next room.

"What's that sound?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"What sound?" Lauren asked.

At this point Robert "wakes up" to hear a deep moaning sound. _Where have I heard this before?_ Robert thinks. "Oh crap!" he shouts, "Guys we have to get under the desks a tornado is coming. Hear the moaning sound, that's the wind. GO NOW!"

Onyx ran over to Jacob and pushed him under a desk and hid there as well. Candice was tackled by Brady and crawled under the desk nearest her. Robert runs to where Lacey is and drags her under the desk. Lauren and Ruby team up and hide under a desk as well. They all disappeared as the tornado ripped the school in two.


	3. reintroductions

**CHAPTER 3**

**Re-Introductions**

"Where the hell am I?" Candice thought wearily, "and why does my tail hurt? Wait TAIL?!?!?!" Looking behind her Candice found about two feet of white dog tail extending from the base of her spine. Feeling on top of her head she felt another set of ears. Pointed like a fox's ears. She noticed gratefully that her hair had stayed its shoulder length brown self. She then decided that the others needed to see the great transformation. Only once she looked around to find the others did she notice her surroundings. The ground around her was barren and red; the sky was tinged with the color of dried blood. A copse of dead trees stood off in the distance. Looking at the sky she noticed a flash of lightning and the rapid onrush of storm clouds. She quickly tried to wake the others and found her efforts useless, so she took Onyx under one arm and Brady under the other and ran off towards the trees.

_Man when did I get so strong and fast..._ Candice thought to her self but she didn't ponder that train of thought too long because she was reaching the trees. Dropping Onyx and Brady under a couple of trees in the relatively secluded clearing she started to run back for the others. It only took her two more trips to get the rest of her friends. When she got them all together she sat down to collect her thoughts.

"Why does my back hurt?" Onyx said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Onyx your okay!" Candice exclaimed in relief.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Onyx asked and then looked around and saw a two foot long, black cat tail protruding from a hole in her jeans. "WOAH!" she shouted hurting her new highly sensitive ears which she then grabbed. She felt them and discovered that they were almost exactly like cat ears.

"Hey Onyx," Jacob said as he woke up, "what's with that get-up?"

"Ummm... it's real and HOLY CRAP! It happened to you too Candice!"

"Yeah, But I got it in white and as a dog." Candice replied calmly.

"What about me?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing except that your eyes are now navy blue, and so is your hair." Onyx answered.

"Hey everybody," Lauren said waking up to the loud conversation, "what are you staring at?" she asked worriedly.

"Your new back length violet hair." Candice stated matter-of-factly.

"My WHAT!" Lauren shouted, reaching around to grab her hair and pull it so she could see it. What she did see astounded her not only was her hair changed but her nail, which had been painted black, were now clean with only the faintest tinge of green around the edge.

"Stop screaming..." Robert moaned sleepily.

"Whoa... Robert, how do you feel?" Candice asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Robert questioned suddenly concerned.

"What she means is you look like death warmed over." Onyx said with no regard to how Robert would respond to her harsh words.

"Thanks Miss Meow-Mix." Robert replied icily.

"Don't mention it." She said acting oblivious to the insult.

The others that were awake stared at Robert's so-pale-it's-nearly-invisible complexion, and his knee length white hair. When Robert looked at himself and his pale skin he thought, _Man and I couldn't go into the sun before. Now I'll burn on the walk home from school each day._

"What's with all the hub-bub Bub?" Lacey said abnormally cheery.

"Your aqua hair and bright blue eyes." Lauren said trying to ignore Onyx's and Robert's argument.

"Oh is that it... wait what did you do to me while I was asleep?!?!?" Lacey shouted, her voice seemingly unnaturally loud in the suddenly quiet clearing as Robert saw her and fought to stop giggling at the sight of Lacey's normally dark brown hair now turned aqua.

"Why did you yell?" Brady asked.

"Because we saw your neon yellow hair." Candice said looking at his short, spiky, neon yellow hair and eyes to match.

"Neon yellow hair!" Ruby squawked incredulously "awaking" from her pretend slumber.

"You're not much better Old Lady Grey!" Brady retaliated.

"Wow he's right your hair and eyes are grey Ruby." Lacey said stunned staring at Ruby's ankle length grey hair.

With all of this chatter and discussion none of them noticed the little purple man sneak up on them from behind a tree.


	4. attack

**Chapter 4**

**Attack!**

Jacob crossed in front of the enormous tree, unaware of the strange, fuzzy purple creature that lay hidden nearly in front of Jacob's face. Jacob yelped as the little beast lunged at him, aiming to hurt.

"Aaagh!" Jacob shouted, as the creatures ragged claws raked across his exposed arm.

"How dare you!" shouted the now enflamed Onyx, unsheathing her new-found dagger-like claws, taking large swipes at the strange attacker.  
The little man screeched as Onyx's claws found their mark, digging into its small, thin back, causing him to lash back and fight with his tiny teeth. Dust billowed as he dashed around, attacking Jacob and Onyx.  
Onyx cried out in pain and sheer surprise his tiny teeth broke through the skin of her forearm.

Suddenly, Candice and Brady leapt to the rescue, joining the furious fight. They both managed to lay a hit on the purple monster almost simultaneously, Brady's fist colliding with the thing's small jaw, and Candice's foot smashed into its abdomen, knocking the air from the purple man's small lungs.  
Surprised, Robert crumpled to the ground, feeling as if he was himself taking the pain from this tiny creature, feeling as if his friends had dealt him the attacks and his lungs gasped for air.

Lacy, in an attempt to rid them all of the monster, grabbed a pencil and tried to kill it, stabbing at its weak spots, however, with no avail.   
Lauren, tired of the long fight stepped in and snatched the arm of the tiny creature, flinging it and smashing it into a nearby tree, crushing its skull.  
Lauren stepped back. "Ouch!!" she said, the purple man bursting into a bright flame.

"Wow..."Robert moaned."You guys are really strong!" he said, gasping, and struggling to stand.

"What do you mean?" Candice asked, totally confused.

"It seemed as if everything you guys dealt out to the purple thing, you basically dealt out to me..."Robert said.

"Dang, that's gotta suck!" Lacey declared sympathetically.

"Thanks, but you guys should probably go check Jacob out, Onyx, he's really sorry he couldn't protect you, and he's really hurting." Robert said wearily. Onyx quickly took the role of the nurse, going to Jacob and checking his wounds.

"Hey, is one of you guys willing to go without a shirt?"

"I will!" Brady instantly volunteered.

"Thanks," Onyx said, now distracted and tearing Brady's shirt into thin, long strips, tightly wrapping them around the wounds on Jacobs arm.

"Ow!" he shouted. "Couldn't you be any more gentle, dang!"

"Not if you want this done right!" Onyx yelled right back.  
The others smiled.

"Hey, Lacey, could you teach me how to make a ponytail?" Robert asked.

"Uh, sure, do you have a hair tie of some sort?" Lacey responded.

"Well, I have a necklace, do you think that could work?"

"I 'dunno, we could give it a try if you want. First, take all of the hair you want to put up in a ponytail, put it where you want it, and then tie the necklace around it."  
Robert followed her instructions, and did a pretty good job, well, for a first try anyways. "Did any of you have a hair brush in your bag when we were in detention?" Robert inquired still picking a stubborn twig from his hair.

"I think I did." Lauren offered. "Candice where did you find us and was our stuff with us?"

"Just about a hundred yards that way," she pointed off into the distance, "and to answer the second question... I didn't look to see if our stuff was there." She answered sheepishly.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's GO!" Brady shouted.

No sooner than the words had left his lips did the storm Candice had seen in the distance unleash its full fury upon the poor group.


End file.
